1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems and, more specifically, to providing switch redundancy between two servers.
2. Background
Generally, a server is a computer or device on a network that manages network resources. For example, a file server is a computer and storage device dedicated to storing files. Any user on the network can store files on the server. Other common examples include a print server, i.e., a computer that manages one or more printers, and a network server, i.e., a computer that manages network traffic. Another example of a server is a database server, i.e., a computer system that processes database queries.
Thus, servers may provide many different functions. For instance, servers may be utilized in internet services or applications, voice applications and storage applications, among other examples. Servers may be implemented by a wide variety of architectures that may be defined within existing standards, such as, for example, a PICMG (PCI Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group) standard, or a custom architecture.
Typically, several servers are interconnected to form a computer network, such as, for example, a LAN (local area network). Bridges, routers or switches may be used to divide the network into segments. For instance, dividing an Ethernet network into multiple segments is one of the most common ways of increasing available bandwidth on the LAN. Switches are used to filter and forward data between the servers and may support different communications protocols. Switches may also be used to join different segments. For example, switches may support the Ethernet protocol to provide, for example, a switched Ethernet LAN.
Because computer networks generally provide critical functions or services, system administrators strive to provide a network that is as robust as possible within the given technical and economic constraints. For example, providing redundant components is a common technique for improving the reliability of a computer network. In particular, a computer network may use redundant switches to ensure that that network continues to operate without a significant loss in performance in the event that a switch fails. Unfortunately, implementing redundant components invariably requires additional hardware and software and, as a result, additional expenses. In addition, existing hardware or software may be incompatible with additional devices or otherwise render redundant components infeasible. Accordingly, there is a need to provide redundancy in a switched computer network that avoids the problems associated with providing additional redundant components.